Of Lovers and Liars
by Nimasfriend
Summary: We all know Angel seemed a bit two-faced during her episode, but what if its more than just another face? What if there are two of her? (This is NOT a AS or an Angel625)
1. Another side of Angel

Of Lovers and Liars

A/N: This is a story based on that of Missmatch20. My character is experiment 628, her name is Bonita and that name is inspired by another friend of mines Fan character 628. She is allowing me to use this name. Angel lovers and Angel haters may have a neutral feeling about this story. So if you love her or you hate her, you may still be interested in it regardless of what happens to experiment 624. But if you like Angel plus Stitch ONLY, you may not want to read this. The first few chapters will be most of the Angel episode but with a different perspective. So without further adu – here's Chapter 1!

Chapter 1-Another side of Angel

It was just another day in Kokoua town with everlasting beams of sunshine and radiant smiles of little children all running about the beach. Prints of temporary and ever-changing footsteps made their marks in the hot sizzling sand.  
The day was fresh and anew.  
A young blond Hawaiian boy, around the age of 5, was playing with his friends in the sand. They were working on a huge sand castle. It wasn't really huge, but to the little boy it was.  
"Hey...wanna see the new marbles my momma gave me?" One of the brown haired, and slightly older boys said to the little blond.  
"Okay." He replied with a sweet little smile. As the brown haired boy untied the string to his little purple marble pouch, all the marbles came tumbling out onto the beach and began rolling everywhere.  
"Oh no!" one of the children cried out.  
"Help me get my marbles you guys!" The now sad brown haired boy shouted to his friends. So they all went around picking up marbles. They got everyone of them. Well, everyone except one. It was a pink with the numbers '6-2-4' embedded into the ball. It was still rolling across the beach. It rolled and rolled until it almost went into the ocean. But before it came in contact with the slightest amount of liquid, A small seagull grabbed it with its beak and carried it over the ocean. The young gull circled back and flew amidst some trees and dropped it right into a puddle of water. Light flashed, and the figure of a living creature became more and more visible. All the little animals that had once been happy and secure fled at the sudden abnormality.  
Seconds later, standing three feet tall and covered in pink, was none other than Jumba's six-hundred and twenty-fourth experiment. Long, whip-like antenna settled behind her head and down to her feet like hair. She made an evil smirk as she rested her hands on her hips and observed her surroundings closely.

"We're free..." She said to herself almost as if she were waiting for a response. She began to walk around, looking behind bushes and up into the trees.  
"Ugggh...where are they?." She snarled, getting impatient with herself.  
Her eyes flashed bright and her antenna seemed to blink.  
"Does it matter"  
Her voice sounded different this time. Almost sweet and caring. She seemed worried. She even looked a bit different.  
"Quiet you! I'm the one in control of this body, do not interfere with my objectives"  
A voice answered back to her in the shadows of her mind. A voice only she could hear. It wasn't just 624's voice, it was the evil within her. Her sweet, loving voice, was the good. But her good side could only overpower the other for a short period of time. The antenna was the key to switching them around. They shared the same mind and the same body, but not the same heart. The pink experiment stomped her foot harshly to the ground.  
"NO! Leave me alone! Get out of my head...go away...I don't want you"  
Another flash and the sinister manipulative smile returned.  
"Here...?" She hissed.  
"Why don't you tell that to Jumba...he is the one who created us...but I very well doubt he'll agree with you"  
She made an evil grin and chuckled a bit.  
"Shut up! Just shut up"  
624 put her hands to her eyes and felt warm liquid coming from her pupils.  
"No! Stop crying you insolent brat...ugggghhh...I control you! you hear me! You cannot over power me"  
She fell to her knees and clenched her fist to the ground.  
Seconds later she stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes softly.  
"I'll find away...to stop you." She said almost in a whisper, knowing she had once again taken control of her bad side.  
She looked into the puddle of water where she was activated and starred at her reflection.  
She saw a complete white face with innocent blue eyes and a pink little nose.  
But then her face began to change. Her eyes became blood red and her fur darkened until it was black as night.  
"Try me..." it said...her reflection faded back into her natural appearance of a pink body as maniacal laughter filled the corners her unsteady mind. Angel clentched her fingertips to her skull and shook her head back and forth.  
"No-no-no-no-no!" She said over and over.  
Just as she was going to switch again, she felt the earth shake behind her. She put her hand in front of her and felt a barrier.  
A wiping sound was made as her fur rubbed against the glass while she was frantically turning around.  
Her eyes starred up into those of a large, whale-like creature.  
"Just what I was looking for..." He chuckled as he brought the capture container that Angel was now sitting in closer to his large blubbery face.  
"The perfect experiment...how'd you like to meet some of your...cousins"  
Experiment 624 returned the evil smile as she had changed once again.  
"Oh no..." She thought, realizing that her evil side was once again in control.  
She tried to change back, but it was of no use...she was in control now...All she could do was hope she'd let her guard down so she could escape the clutches of her new found foe.  
"You can't cry your way out this time..." 624 smirked. Knowing her good side was helpless made her feel even more vain in power. She had a feeling she was going to get to do what she did best, what she was designed...to do. 


	2. Duties

**Of Lovers and Liars**

_A/N: Ok, allot of people say 625 is yellow, allot say he's orange. Ever thing he's a bit of both? Like...yellow-Orange? I'm holding a box of colored pencils right in front of me and looking at the color Yellow-orange, and I'd have to say that its closer to 625 than just plain orange-or just plain yellow! Well, anyway, thankyou for your reviews on chapter 1, and I hope you will R&R chapter 2 as well._

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Duties**

An automated metal door opened up to a large ship. Gantu stepped through and and pressed a tiny button with his large fish-like appendiges and the door closed. He walked into his room, passing by a brownish-yellow experiment, known only as experiment 625. He was sleeping soundly like a kitten, as well as snoring very, very, loudly.  
As Gantu closed the door to his room as well, he opened and released 624 from the capture container that she had recently been confined to.  
Experiment 624 just stood there, looking around the ship.  
But instead of trying to find a way out like most experiments would do, she kept her distance from all windows and doors, almost trying to let Gantu know she had no intentions of escaping. But she was still looking for something.

"You won't find them here." gantu chuckled.

624 turned around and shot an evil glance and showed her teeth just slightly.

_"What do you mean they're not here?"_ She thought.

_"Oh good..."_ came a sweet voice from inside the mind of 624.

"Ichatabii!" 624 shouted in rage, though it sounded more like a squeak.

Gantu just smiled.

"Don't fret, you'll get to use your powers, just not now."

"Gaba!" Angel snapped back, still confused.

"We have to have a plan first. You do not realize everything that has happened since you were last in Jumba's lab. We are in an entirely different area. There are obstacles we must...dispose of."

_"Ahh...just shut up and tell me where the other experiments are...I have to...no I need to..."_

Experiment 624 could feel her muscles tightening, she was getting furious.

Even though what 624 had thought was not expressed in words, her posture, her focus and her overall negative energy spoke for her.

Gantu just smiled.

"Soon...624, your time will come, but now you must listen to me, your loyalty will lie with me and Dr.Hamsterviel if you ever want any of the other experiments to fall victim to your song."

The pink experiment who seconds ago looked as if she her self could have demolished a city, was now calm and serene.

"Hamsterviel..." She whispered.

She had heard that name before...somewhere...long ago. She shook her head in agreement to Gantu. But then, something else troubled her. She ran towards the door and opened it herself as if she too had been living there for some time.

She walked up to 625 who was still sleeping.

Gatu walked out of the room and stood behind 624. His shadow towered over her.

"Forget him, it won't work on 625."

"Gaba?" She asked.

_"625...why, he doesn't look very dangerous at all."_ She thought, becoming sickened by his slouching, bloating, and cute little smile.

_"Jumba would never create such a faulty experiment."_ She shook her head. She was more useful than him and he was created after her. How could Jumba be so stupid to create this...this ball of fluff?

"Come 624, tonight we will have a conference with Dr. Hamsterviel and all week we will prepare you for your encounter with 626 and his little family."

"626?" She questioned, hoping he wasn't as dull as 625.

"Be careful though, 626 is the entire reason I need you, he has overpowered all of his trog brethren, if you do not watch your back, he will at most defeat you as well."

Gantu had a serious look on his face but 624 just smiled evilly at the word _**He..**_

Experiment 624 began to follow Gantu back into his room, not once glancing back.

_"This may be easier than I expected."_

_"You wouldn't dare!"_ Her good side was trying harder than ever to take control and dash out the door.

_"Watch me..."_ She snickered.

_"Oh and, that better not be your best effort, because, its a worthless attempt, almost as worthless as you."_

the door behind 624 and Gantu closed and a large screen appeared almost out of no where. It lighted up and a white face with beady red eyes and a twitchy little nose became visual.

"Ah...experiment 624...for once Gantu, you have done something right. I hate to admit it, but you are almost not as dumb as you look."

Gantu frowned.

624 looked up at the so called hamster-like creature on the screen. If he could tell Gantu what to do and boss him around so easily, then maybe her loyalty lied only with him and not the big guy behind her.

"Now, 624, since I am not here to instruct you every step of the way my-self, Gantu is in charge."

624 rolled her eyes. So much for that thought. But all this didn't matter. No one really controlled her. Not her other half nor these two characters. But if listening to them was what it took to get to the other experiments, then it was worth it.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. Bushibu or Naga Bushibu

**Of Lovers and Liars**

**A/N:**_ Ok Now We get to see how Angel and um...Angel deal with running into Stitch. What are Their real thoughts on Stitch's Liking Angel? lets find out. Sorry for being sooooooo busy!_

**Chapter 3: BushiBu or Naga Bushibu

* * *

**

They had been plotting for nearly a whole week, and, according to Gantu, They were finally ready to take action. Experiment 624 stood impatiently beside A wooden rack full of watermelons. Her hands were naturally placed on her hips as she tapped her right foot continuously.

_'Wheres Gantu...?'_ She thought to herself angrily. 'He _was supposed to meet me at Miss Howsagoua's fruit stand nearly 45 minutes ago..'_

_**''Oh well, looks like theirs just fruit and no fish face so I guess we better go somewhere else''**_

A sweet voice, yet full of sarcasm, once again filled the mind of 624. But before She could snap back with a degrading remark, something caught her eye. She saw a yellowish experiment with antenna as long as hers, amusing himself by taunting a small woman with Large spectacles and obvious hearing incapeabilities. A familiar deadly smile appeared on 624's face as she stealthfuly approached her unwary prey. She opened her mouth to sing, but before she could utter a syllable, she was haulted by noneother than Gantu.

"And Just WHAT do you think you are doing 624!" Gantu stared down at 624 as he casually crossed his arms.

624 began to back off reluctantly and walked back to her origional spot by the fruit stand. She gave Gantu an evil look, but kept her insults to herself.

"We must stick to our origional plan, any other interferences may cause us to further ourselves from sucess."

624 Rolled her eyes and sighed. She was eager, a bit too eagrer.  
Gantu's eyes began to wander the perimeter, in dire search of two main targets. Lilo and Stitch. Then, he saw them, and grinned. He looked down at 624, and they didn't even have to say anything, she new what was going to happen, and she was ready.

"We are ready to begin Phase one of our ultimate plot. Now, 624, Go!"

624 ran across the landscape, hiding behind little objects, trying to remain unseen. She was searching for a large, descrete area that she could stand by until Stitch came her way. Gantu began to march down the streets of Kokoua town, everyone could hear the ground shake and his voice ramble for miles.

Experiment 624 saw the spot she wanted and made a cautious leap, but just as it seemed she was home free, she smashed face first into a familiar young Hawaiin girl. It was Lilo, one of the locals targeted by Gantu and Hamsterviel. 624 scratched her head and realised that her cover was blown. She growled at Lilo, trying her best to scare her with her not-so-visable-teeth and claws, as if to warn her not to get into her way again or follow her anywhere. And then she darted off before she could hear Lilo's angry comments.

_'I just gotta follow through with the plan, this little mishap will not affect the plot in any way...'_

624 told herself as she ran through the alley.

Stitch caught a glance of his pink look a like cousin and hopped on the nearest trike and pedaled onward towards experiment 624.

_'Great, he's following me, just as planned, time to put on my sweet face'_

She stopped herself and backed into a corner licked her paw and patted down her antenna and tried her best to put on an adorable, helpless face.

**_''He'll never fall for you or your evil plan. His good heart will see strait through your disguise.''_**

624's good side managed a scowl from the depths of her mind.

_'Oh quiet you, and...thanks...yes, he'll see strait through me, But then, he will see you, and of course he'd fall for a goody two shoes like you, well, with a little reinforcement he will'_

Before 624's good side could retaliate with a smart remark, Stitch had jumped from his trike and landed in front of 624.

"Gucha!" Stitch said, ready for anything as always.

"Gucha..." 624 replied, she batted her eyes and sweetened her smile.

Stitch laughed akwardly.

_'Hook...'_ 624 began to think, still smiling a seductive smile..

"Hi..." Stitch said as he struck a pose.

_'Line...'_ 624 noticed Lilo comming, but didn't worry a bit.

"What are you doing Stitch? She's a nasty one! Grab her before she eats us!" Lilo warned, looking supiciously at 624.

Stitch spread his arms out and blocked 624.

"Naga! Da Boogely, Buchiboo!"

_'Sinker...'_ 624 came up and purred, licking Stitch sweetly across his face, trying to prevent from laughing.

"She's no Buchiboo, she's one of Jumba's evil experiments!" Lilo said, becomming confused by Stitch's abnormal actions.

Stitch began getting very defensive and repeated himself once again in a hasty voice.

"NAGA! De Boogely BUCHI-BOO!"

_'Nice work...'_ 624 said to her good side, proud of her completion of the first phase.

_**''What? I...in no way shape or form, have helped you in your evil scheme''**_

_'No, really, the credit goes to you, you're going to be alot of help to me, you're going to be the one who breaks his heart, al they will see is you, good, sweet little you, while I do all the work...I guess you really are good for something'_

624, Stitch, and Lilo began to head home. 624's good side wanted to take over and run away, and releive Stitch of a pain he didn't deserve, but it was no use, she was helpless...for now.


End file.
